The present invention relates to the field of rack mounted equipment security.
Nothing currently exists in the field that provides for access restriction and functionality for equipment mounted in an open 19″ telecom rack.
Most know installations, with the exception of raised-floor applications, do not have the space or budget for a full-sized network cabinet which are primarily designed for large four-point mounted equipment or already have open racks installed. Add-on boxes are too deep and do not mount properly or provide the proper functionality.
Any solution involving someone's discretion is unreliable. Any other physical solution is either too expensive and or lacks in functionality.